


you are the dancing queen

by clarebiscus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABBA, Dancing, M/M, for tobios 17th birthday, its short and sweet i guess, they dance to abba thats p much the plot, this is my first time posting on here so tagging is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarebiscus/pseuds/clarebiscus
Summary: young and sweet only seventeen





	you are the dancing queen

December 22

Tobio enters the unlocked gym quietly, to find the nets set up, the lights on, and one Miya Atsumu setting the ball by himself.

He lets himself watch the other boy for a few moments, admiring his form and concentration, his serious aura despite there being no opponents present in the silent gymnasium.

“Hello Miya-san.”

Miya catches the ball. He turns slowly and looks Tobio up and down, a lazy smile on his face.

“Hiya, Tobio-kun. I heard you come in, was wondering when you’d say hello.”

Tobio shrugs. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Miya chuckles without any malice, and Tobio feels out of the loop as he often does with the older boy. “Of course you didn’t.”

He says nothing.

“You find your way here alright?

“Yes.” He didn’t.

It had become commonplace, to the surprise of Tobio, the two of them meeting up after nationals, to the point where the prelims had almost started for the two respectively. Miya was the one who had reached out to him, any bitterness at his defeat turned into determination to win next year assuming that they both made it to nationals at all. Despite the casual nature of their often volleyball related meetups (with the occasional bite to eat) Tobio couldn’t help but sense tension. A tension that built with every touch of Miya’s hand on his person and every lingering glance he sent Miya’s way.

“I know I said I booked the gym to practice with just the two of us but there’s somethin’ I want to do first. Don’t make that face, Tobio-kun we’ll still get to play.”

Miya pulls his phone out of his pocket and cheerful music begins to play from a little handheld speaker on the bench, the tune unfamiliar to Tobio. Miya grins cheekily and saunters over, extending a hand.

“Would the birthday boy mind dancing with me?”

Tobio holds his ground, despite his urge to step back. He is not Hinata, who can sway to music, tapping his feet and wriggling around like an excitable worm with no one questioning him.

He is Kageyama Tobio and he knows he is not graceful when he is not holding a volleyball.

But a part of him_ wants_ to, as he considers what dancing would mean, with Miya-san very close to him. Setter hands holding setter hands.

Miya peers at him. “I’m not trying to embarass you Tobio-kun. Can you take me at face value here?”

This was what threw Tobio the most about the other boy. Unlike his former senpai who wore his disdain plainly, with only a thin veil of condescending sweetness thrown over it, Miya seemed to switch between genuine and false at random.

It was almost exhausting for Tobio who had enough trouble with social cues as is, but Miya was here in front of him, hand out, making Tobio wonder if he’d been projecting based off past experiences and first impressions. The time they’d spent together had seen Miya be teasing but never _malicious._ Often times the teasing would venture into something…different. Something with higher stakes. The expression on his attractive features is open, as is his palm.

“Don’t leave me hangin’ here.”

Tobio grabs his hand.

“I don’t know how to dance.”

“Ya don’t have to be able to-just here, hold my hands like this and move along with me. Watch my toes-ow, no it’s fine ya got it. Just, follow along with me, and don’t-” he tilts Tobio chin so he avert his gaze anymore;” be so embarrassed okay? You can’t be any worse than Osamu.”

Tobio snickers, Miya notices.

“He’s horrible you know? He had to dance with our cousin at a wedding and he stepped on her toes. She started crying. And then we both got in trouble!”

Tobio lets out a small laugh, and visibly relaxes. That is, until Miya moves his hand to restart the song on his phone, then settles it on Tobio’s waist.

“Put your other hand on my shoulder.”

Miya-san has broad shoulders and Tobio feels a little short of breath.

Miya begins to sing along as they begin to sway, crooning on the high notes, the words indecipherable to Tobio.  
“I don’t know what she is saying Miya-san.”  
“Yes, it’s in English,” he replies, guiding them around the gymnasium.  
Tobio huffs and changes his approach.

“How do you even know this song?”  
“Ma has all this group’s CDs. Osamu and I could sing these in our sleep. I know the Japanese too if you’d like,” he offers smiling, causing a blush to form on Tobio’s face and neck. He ducks his head and mumbles “sure.”

_“ You’re in the mood for a dance….and when you get the chance…._

_You are the dancing queen…”_

His voice gets a little warbly on the high notes but it’s nicer than anything Tobio could do.

“See? It’s a special birthday song for you.’

_“Young and sweet, only seventeen…”_

Tobio smacks his arm. “I’m not sweet.”

“You’re seventeen, aren’t ya?” Miya laughs and spins him then pulls him close, closer than before to continue swaying. They’re awfully close now and Miya does not look away. They sway a little slower.

“You can be sweet. Not all the time though, and I like that.”

Tobio knows they are dancing around a point they both clearly want to make.

“Tobio-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“Would ya mind if I kiss-”

“Yes. I mean no I don’t mind. Yes you can. Kiss me I mea-”

He is saved from further comment by a press of lips against his own. Chapped but not unpleasant. Tobio puts his arms around Miya’s neck without really thinking about it, and they stay wrapped up like that for a while, ABBA blaring from the little handheld speaker. Tobio thinks it is one of the best birthdays he’s had, or at least it’s up there in the top five. He smiles a private smile, against Miya Atsumu’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 4 reading!! season four hopefully will introduce more ppl to miyakage....i love them  
anyways i wrote this on the bus about a year and a half ago while listening to ABBA  
comments are appreciated, i always like to know what people think!


End file.
